Preferencias
by Bridg.Wolfgirl
Summary: -¡Pero si no soy gay!-No tienes que preocuparte,Los tiempos han cambiado, tu familia lo entenderá y yo estaré ahí para apoyarte- ¡Te estoy diciendo que no soy gay! ¡¿Qué se supone que haga para demostrártelo!- NoahxIzzy UA Friendship/Humor/romance? xD


_**Disclaimer:**__ rápido y sin dolor… TDInoesfueoserámionunca!... rayos, aun duele xD_

_Konnichi wa! _

_Jijiji aquí regresando con otra de mis ideas raras xD_

_Digamos que siempre que tengo un monton de cosas q hacer me llega un flash de inspiración (estoy en semana de entrega de finales T.T debería estar haciendo tarea de mates y tengo toda la semana hasta el tope :P) y esta vez me llegó una idea para un pequeño fic NoahxIzzy (bueno no tan pequeño… me quedo mas largo de lo que esperaba xD)_

_Ultimamente me encanta esta pareja y no me pude resistir a escribirlo jajajaja aunque me quedó demasiadamente raro… siempre se me fugan de la idea inicial xD_

_Pero bueno… creo que no me quedó tan mal asi que lo subi antes de que me arrepienta jajaja espero que lo disfruten ;)_

**Preferencias**

El despertador sonó puntualmente a las 7:10 de la mañana, otro completamente rutinario día y otro nuevo y rutinario curso en la preparatoria acababan de comenzar.

Me levante de la cama y fui directo a bañarme antes de que mis hermanos se amontonaran a la puerta y se acabara la tranquilidad. Entre nuevamente a mi cuarto justo a tiempo para escuchar los gritos y pasos en la escalera de Tag y Ross. Afortunadamente Brendan ya se había ido a la universidad o las mañanas serian aun peores

-Buenos días cielo, siéntate, el desayuno se enfría- sonrió mi madre mientras alimentaba a mi hermana Holly de 2 años. Era lunes, por lo cual el desayuno consistía en huevos revueltos con tocino, pan tostado y licuado de fresas y plátano, como cada semana.

Me senté entre los mellizos Isaac y Anelis y comencé a comer mecánicamente mientras escuchaba el eco de las discusiones del resto de mi familia y esquivaba ocasionalmente la comida que volaba de un lado a otro, después subí a terminar de arreglarme y tomar mis cosas. Para cuando baje la camioneta de mi padre se alejaba llevando a los mellizos y a Kelly a la primaria y mi madre se despedía de mis hermanos mayores en el recibidor

- Traten de no causar muchos problemas, recuerden que es su último año- les comentó, a lo que ellos respondieron con un vago "seguro, ma" que claramente me auguraba otro año de sermones y problemas de su cortesía- Noah, cielo, que tengas un buen año y asegúrate de ser el mejor como siempre- mi madre me beso en la mejilla mientras mis hermanos se subían en el auto de Tag. Me despedí con la mano y salí de la casa a tiempo de ver como se alejaban doblando la esquina.

Suspiré antes de iniciar el camino hacia la parada del autobús escolar, al llegar me senté en un banca un poco alejada de los demás y saqué mi ejemplar de _La Odisea*_ que estaba leyendo desde ese fin de semana.

Al poco rato escuché un ruido cerca de mí y noté como un par de hojas del árbol que había a mi espalda caían a mí alrededor. Sonreí vagamente sin despegar mis ojos del libro, consciente de que la parte más extraña en mi rutinario día estaba por llegar. Un ruido sobre mi nuevamente…

- ¡Hola Noah!- escuché un familiar grito (que casi me dejó sordo) a mi izquierda

- Buenos días Izzy- respondí seriamente a la pelirroja que colgaba boca abajo a la altura de mi cabeza

- ¡No te había visto en más de 5 semanas! ¡¿Que tal el campamento?- preguntó mientras se balanceaba hacía atrás y adelante distraídamente

- Nada del otro mundo- comenté con aburrimiento tratando de no recordar todo lo que había causado la "broma" que Tag y Ross me habían hecho enviándome a un campamento de música en el verano

-Jajajajaja a Izzy le habría gustado ir con Noah. ¡En los campamentos ves toneladas de ardillas por todas partes!- Izzy adoraba a las ardillas- ¡El otro día vi un documental en televisión donde decían que los extraterrestres pueden venir a la Tierra con forma de ardillas! ¡Y después se acercan a los campistas y hacen wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Comenzó a hacer muecas y a mover los brazos como loca- Y entonces pensé que debería ir a un campamento y buscar una y entonces le diré: "Waaaaa me llamo Izzy, ¡llévame con tu líder!" Jajajajajajajajajajaja – Si, esa chica estaba completamente loca, pero ya estaba acostumbrado

- Izzy, las ardillas no son extraterrestres, así como tampoco lo son mis hermanos, ni el chef Hatchet- expliqué tranquilamente, aunque de eso último no estaba tan seguro. Ella solo se echó a reír como siempre hacía

- ¡Eres muy divertido! – comentó antes de besarme en la mejilla. Oculté un ligero sonrojo tras mi libro

- ¿Vas a tomar el autobús hoy?- pregunté al verlo acercarse calle abajo, ella negó alegremente con la cabeza- bueno, entonces supongo que nos veremos en la escuela- dije levantándome y guardando el libro en mi mochila

- Jajajajajaja ¡nos vemos luego!- se despidió antes de volver a subir por la cuerda de la que colgaba y alejarse saltando de un árbol a otro con su risa de lunática

Seguro que se preguntaran, ¿Cómo esa chica alegre y completamente loca podía haber llegado a ser mi mejor amiga? Porque eso era, Isabella Halliwell* era mi mejor amiga. Bueno, esa era una historia un tanto extraña, de hace más o menos 8 o 9 años…

_*** Flashback NormalPOV ***_

_Era la hora del receso en una de las tantas escuelas primarias de Canadá, los niños corrían de un lado para otro riendo, jugando y algunas veces peleando. En un rincón un poco apartado, medio oculto detrás de una pila e agua, se encontraba sentado un niño de piel mate y cabello castaño que leía tranquilamente un libro, girando los ojos ocasionalmente ante los comentarios sin sentido que le llegaban desde el patio principal_

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?- el pequeño Noah levanto la cabeza ante la pregunta de la pelirroja de ojos verdes, que lo observaba desde lo alto de la pila de agua con una enorme sonrisa_

_- Bueno, creo que es obvio que estoy leyendo- contestó con tono de aburrimiento volviendo a concentrarse en su lectura y esperando a que la niña se alejara_

_- ¿Qué libro estás leyendo?- preguntó quitándoselo de las manos_

_- ¡Oye! ¡Es mío!- se quejo el niño estirando la mano, aunque dejo de esforzarse al darse cuenta de que la pelirroja no le prestaba la menor atención mientras pasaba las paginas rápidamente_

_- Este ya lo ha leído Izzy- se quejó al cabo de unos segundos dejándolo caer- es muuuuuuuy aburrido, prefiero los libros con zombies ¡Muchos zombies!- sacó la lengua y comenzó a caminar con los brazos al frente imitando a uno- ¡Cuando crezca tendré un zombie como mascota! ¡Lo llamaré Doroteo! Jajajajajajajaja_

_- No se puede tener un zombie como mascota- le aclaró Noah olvidándose por un momento de su sorpresa al saber que esa niña loca ya había terminado de leer _El Quijote de la Mancha* – _Eso es completamente ridículo_

_- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó inocentemente la pequeña Izzy mientras intentaba atrapar a una mariposa que volaba por allí_

_En los próximos 15 minutos Noah se dedicó a explicarle porque no era posible domesticar a un zombie (en caso de que casualmente se topara con uno) a una Izzy que parecía solo estar escuchando a medias. Cuando por fin terminó con su discurso su acompañante se echó a reír con alegría_

_- ¡Me caes bien! ¡Eres muy divertido!- fue todo lo que dijo antes de besarle en la mejilla y alejarse saltando de regreso a su aula, pues el timbre que marcaba el final del receso acababa de sonar_

_*** Fin Flashback ***_

Después de ese día ya no me la pude quitar de encima. Todos los recesos, después de clases, incluso a veces durante estas se la pasaba siguiéndome y haciendo más de sus extraños comentarios, nuestras conversaciones siempre terminaban con su risa y un distraído "eres muy divertido" y al final terminé acostumbrándome a ello, incluso a esperarlo. Izzy era lo único que cambiaba algo dentro de mi rutina diaria y que lograba sacarme alguna emoción, eso me gustaba.

Bajé del autobús y entré a la preparatoria preparándome mentalmente para comenzar con otro año escolar de ser elegido delegado de clase y pasármela entre sermones sobre controlar a mis hermanos para que no destruyan la escuela.

Y las cosas pasaron casi justo como lo había previsto. Para la hora del almuerzo ya era oficialmente el delegado de mi clase, aunque milagrosamente Tag y Ross aun no se habían metido en algún problema grave.

Entré en la cafetería localizando a mi amiga al instante (era la única chica que bailaba una especie de danza india sobre el mostrador) y me acerqué resignado al darme cuenta de que tendría que pasar por ahí de todos modos para conseguir mi almuerzo

- ¡Noah! – Se bajó de un salto al verme llegar- ¡Izzy estaba mostrándoles a Duncan y Geoff un baile que vimos en una película en mi clase de ciencias sociales! ¡Era algo así!- y comenzó a bailar otra vez

Hasta entonces me di cuenta de las personas que la acompañaban. Una avalancha de imágenes del campamento de música vinieron a mi mente, y al mirar la sonrisa maliciosa de Duncan Black me di cuenta de que había pensado lo mismo

- ¡Eh Noah! ¡No te habíamos visto desde el "incidente" en el campamento de verano!- comentó dándole un codazo a su mejor amigo, quien se echó a reír ligeramente

- ¿Cuál incidente?- preguntó Izzy con su distraída inocencia característica

- ¿Es que no te lo ha dicho?- preguntó el chico punk divertido- ¡Vaya mejor amigo que eres Desari! ¡No hablarle a Izzy de tus preferencias sexuales!- Terminó antes de echarse a reír descontroladamente junto con su acompañante

- ¿De qué están hablando?- se extrañó Izzy pasando la mirada entre los tres

- De nada- aseguré molesto tratando de pensar en una forma de salir de ahí antes de que le dieran algo innecesario

- ¡No no! ¡Ella tiene derecho a saber!- rio Geoff

-Sí, ¡No puedes ocultárselo para siempre! -dijo como pudo Duncan entre risas y los tormentosos recuerdos volvieron a llegar a mi mente

_*** Flashback NormalPOV ***_

_Era una de las últimas noches en el campamento musical Wawanakwa, Duncan y Geoff junto con algunos otros asistentes, habían decidido dar una fiesta aprovechando que tenían la noche libre, por lo cual en todas las cabañas reinaba un descontrol total. El ambiente era completamente insoportable para el chico genio, que no tuvo más remedio que alejarse un poco del lugar e ir hacía la fogata para lograr la tranquilidad necesaria para leer su libro en paz_

"_Definitivamente me encargaré de que castiguen de por vida a Tag y Ross después de esto" pensaba el chico mientras pasaba las páginas de su libro, aun escuchando el leve eco de la bestial fiesta _

_Pasaron varios minutos sin ningún incidente, hasta que un rato después escuchó un ruido entre unos arbustos cercanos. Se giró a tiempo de ver llegar medio cayéndose a un chico bajito y delgado, de cabello castaño y dientes sobresalientes que apareció completamente cubierto de lodo, ramas y hojas_

_- Ah, hola Noah- le saludo acercándose para dejarse caer en un tronco a su lado, el nombrado se encogió de hombros indiferente- Duncan y Geoff me dejaron en una cueva en el bosque esta mañana, no puedo creerlo, es una suerte que cuente con todos mis conocimientos sobre supervivencia o seguro me habría ido mal ahí- Noah alzó una ceja, definitivamente Cody no entendía el concepto de "mal" _

_Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez era simplemente que no entendía bien ningún concepto, o le habría quedado claro hace mucho tiempo que esa gótica a la que se había pasado todo el verano persiguiendo no quería absolutamente nada con él_

_- Así que los chicos hacen una fiesta…_

_- ¡Qué va! ¡Si se nota que se han ido a dormir hace horas!- no pudo evitar hacerle un comentario sarcástico, no era que Cody le cayera realmente mal, era solo que detestaba cuando alguien le interrumpía en sus momentos de "necesito tranquilidad" Bueno…había una excepción a eso claro está_

_- ¿Te importa si me quedo aquí un rato? – Preguntó el chico bostezando e ignorando el comentario anterior- no me siento con ganas de parrandear en este momento- Noah se encogió de hombros de nuevo y regresó su atención a la lectura después de contener un bostezo_

_Y es que por eso odiaba los campamentos de verano, por primera vez en sus 17 años de vida había tenido que realizar esfuerzos innecesarios, y vaya que eso, combinado con la basura que comían en ese lugar, lo estaba dejando francamente agotado_

_Pasaron las horas, la fiesta no parecía llegar a su fin, estaba realmente cansado…_

_*** Fin flashback ***_

- ¡… Y cuando lo encontramos al día siguiente estaba abrazado a Cody y besándole los oídos! Jajajajajajajajajaja- terminó el punk volviendo a reír a rienda suelta- ¡Así que ahí lo tienes Izzy! ¡Tu mejor amigo es gay! Jajajajajaja

- Sí, claro, muy gracioso Black- le dije indiferentemente- al menos a mi no me da órdenes una chica- le solté recordando cómo había ido por todo el lugar con Courtney Cohen mandándole como loca (es que vaya si esa perfeccionista era una mandona) – vámonos- tomé a Izzy (quien extrañamente había dejado de bailar) de la mano y me alejé de ahí

Una vez que tomamos el almuerzo y nos sentamos me quedé esperando su reacción, seguro que se reiría de mi por lo menos el resto del año, aunque bueno, siempre era difícil predecir lo que haría. Me le quedé viendo un rato, tenía la mirada perdida y parecía estar pensando muy seriamente en algo

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunte extrañado por la falta de sus carcajadas histéricas

- ¡Nada!- gritó repentinamente antes de atacar (y lo digo literalmente) su almuerzo e iniciar otra plática sobre la película que había ido a ver el viernes pasado y como sería genial que la gente realmente se convirtiera en una masa gelatinosa al ser mordida por una serpiente.

0o0

Izzy no sacó el tema en todo el rato que estuvimos en la escuela ni en el largo camino de regreso. Era lo mejor para mí de hecho, pero no dejaba de ser extraño. Maldito Duncan Black y su lengua larga… Es decir… si, era cierto lo que había contado, pero no sabía cómo había sido. En realidad, cuando pasó yo estaba soñando con una chica… no con cualquier chica la verdad…

Bueno, el punto era que afortunadamente Izzy no le hubiera dado importancia, podía ser que tuviera un CI de 180, pero para mi suerte siempre sería una despistada de primera

Me recosté en la cama y cubrí mi cabeza con la almohada en un intento de olvidarme de lo ocurrido

_Toctoctoc… toctoc… toc_

Reconocí los golpes en mi ventana al instante y me levante de la cama para dejar entrar a mi mejor amiga en mi habitación

- Sabes, deberías considerar usar la puerta de vez en cuando, no te matará- le comenté mientras la veía pasearse por el cuarto hasta que se dejó caer en el sillón junto a la puerta del armario

- Estuve pensando…- comentó con una seriedad nada común en ella y yo contuve la necesidad de decirle "vaya, esa no me la esperaba" (el sarcasmo me salía prácticamente automático) pues sabía que Izzy era realmente impredecible y no quería hacerla enojar-… ya sabes, en lo que dijo Duncan… y creo que está bien que lo aceptes si eso es lo que quieres- se encogió de hombros sencillamente

Creo que mi mandíbula toco el piso en ese momento, y lo repito y seguiré repitiendo ¡Maldito Duncan Black y su maldita lengua larga!

- ¿Q...queque…?- las palabras no me salían de la boca- ¡¿Estás hablando en serio?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa relajada y se levantó para acercarse a mí

- No es bueno que te niegues a ti mismo lo que realmente eres, así que creo que deberías aceptarlo para que puedas ser feliz- definitivamente, Izzy era completamente impredecible, ¡pero esto ya era demasiado!

- Izzy, esto es ridículo…- intenté comenzar a explicarle

- ¡Claro que no lo es!- me contradijo inmediatamente tomando mis manos- ¡Estamos hablando de la felicidad de Noah! ¡Izzy quiere que Noah se feliz! ¡Y si Noah es feliz con un chico entonces Izzy quiere que lo tenga! ¡Que no se contenga por nada!

- ¡Pero si no soy gay!- le grité tomándola por los hombros, creo que soné un poco histérico. Ella no borró su sonrisa tranquilizadora

- No tienes que preocuparte- me dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro- Los tiempos han cambiado, tu familia lo entenderá y yo estaré ahí para apoyarte- vaya momento había encontrado para comportarse como una amiga normal…

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que no soy gay! ¡¿Qué se supone que haga para demostrártelo?- comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación desesperado- ¡¿Por qué de todas las personas…?

- Tranquilo, entiendo que te sientas confundido, pero no te preocupes- ¡y ahí estaba otra vez esa maldita sonrisa encantadora! ¡¿Pero cómo demonios hacía que entendiera que me gustaban las chicas? ¡¿Cómo le hacía entender que me gustaba ella?

Y en un arranque de desesperación hice algo que llevaba un tiempo deseando… la besé

Mi primer beso fue con Izzy, aun lo recordaba perfectamente. Había sido a los 14, después de que escuchara a unos chicos burlarse de mí sobre el tema (un entretenimiento típico de los cerebros poco desarrollados) simplemente se había acercado y me lo había dado, con tanta tranquilidad como me besaba en la mejilla o me hablaba de que había visto un ovni aterrizar en su patio trasero, y yo me había quedado tan sorprendido que no había reaccionado en ningún momento. Ella nunca lo volvió a mencionar. Después de eso había besado a varias chicas mas (les sorprendería lo atractivo que encuentran el sarcasmo, aun no lo entiendo del todo)* pero siempre había deseado que ese beso con Izzy se repitiera y me diera la oportunidad de darle una buena impresión. Esta vez tenía algo más de experiencia mientras movía mis labios junto a los suyos, esperando que eso le dejará las cosas claras de una buena vez.

Me separé de ella al cabo de unos minutos y la miré expectante a su reacción

- Ahora… entiendo- me miró con seriedad y sentí una gran emoción al haber logrado mi objetivo

- Vaya, pues ya era hora- le dije fingiendo indiferencia. Ella me miró con una de sus alegres sonrisas antes de soltar

- ¡Noah es bisexual!

Definitivamente… Isabella Halliwell era un caso perdido

_Si… en serio q me quedó un tanto extraño jajajaja aunque el final me gusto…. Jaja quería hacer sufrir a Noah un poco (__**innerMe: **__si poco significa demasiado)_

_Y los personajes están un tanto OC… pero trate de hacerlos lo mas parecidos posibles :P_

_Nunca había escrito sobre esta pareja asi que quería describir bien la situación xD_

_Me divertí mucho creando a la familia de Noah xD aunque no salieron mucho (tal vez en otro fic los incluya jujujuju) pero no se que piensen ustedes de ellos jaja_

_Realmente estaré esperando sus opiniones a ver si no lo hice tan mal_

_Y quiero saber que piensan? Queda para una conti? (la vdd se me ocurrió en dos partes, pero no se si hasta ahí dejarlo o escribir la otra…) asi que estaré atenta a lo que piensen_

_**Aclaraciones**__: _

_***1:**__ La Odisea es uno de los pilares de la literatura asi que me pareció perfecto para que Noah lo estuviera leyendo :P un amigo mio lo terminó y dice que es muy bueno jaja a ver cuando lo leo xD_

_***2**__: Me tarde mucho escugiendo un apellido para Izzy hasta que un dia me tope con una parte de su biogrfia y vi que decían que tenia características de bruja escocesa, por lo que me llego a la mente este de unas brujas muy famosas jajajaja_

_***3:**__ Este es mas por exageración q otra cosa jaja que los 2 niños de 8 años lo hubieran leído me parecio divertido porque tiene una lectura realmente muy complicada jajaja_

_***4**__: una pequeña alusión a todas las que amamos al chico genio xD en el fic de aiko-san "_yo quiero saber"_ (y en algunos otros mas) me di cuenta de que a muchas nos llama la atención el sarcasmo de Noah y me parece curioso :b_

_Bueno… supongo que ya no me queda mas que decir_

_En cuanto salga de vacaciones (1week! Yessss)} me pondré a escribir bien el cap de dos palabras y nos veremos por aquí mas seguido ;D_

_Por el momento cuídense chiks!_

_Y deséenme suerte con la escuela :S_

_**Sayonara!**_


End file.
